pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monkey Team Capitulo 4: ¡¡Club de fans!! x3
Suicune llevó a Baoppu, Hiyappu, Yanappu y a Kari a una base secreta, en lo más profundo de la tierra. Al llegar, Baoppu, Hiyappu y Yanappu vieron a un montón de Pokémons. Archivo:Baoppu_NB.png¿Quienes son estos Pokémon? Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngFuturos reclutas. Vereis, he ido por todo el mundo, y al parecer, estos Pokémons quieren estar en vuestro equipo. Archivo:Hiyappu_NB.pnge.e ¿Y vosotros sois...? Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.pngMe llamo Shadow. Archivo:Piplup_NB.pngAlex. Archivo:Eevee_NB.pngSoy Lily. Archivo:Luxio_NB.pngAlonso. Archivo:Chikorita_NB.pngBarbara. Archivo:Riolu_NB.pngGermán. Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngEstos Pokémons quieren ser de vuestro equipo de rescatadores, ¿Que decís? Archivo:Baoppu_NB.pngPero, esperad, os conozco a todos. ¡Vais a mi instituto! :O Archivo:Hiyappu_NB.png¿Y quien de vosotras será mi novia? ;) Archivo:Yanappu_NB.pnge.e Patetico... Archivo:Baoppu_NB.png¡Hiyappu! No es momento de ligar Bién, estais todos en el club. Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es planear algo para acabar con Entei y Raikou. Sé que no estan muertos. Archivo:Riolu_NB.pngBaoppu, yo tengo un plan, ¿Puedo decirlo? Archivo:Baoppu_NB.png¡Claro, German! Te escucho. Archivo:Riolu_NB.pngMira, yo creo que lo mejor será que ataquemos con sus puntos debiles, el elemento Tierra puede al fuego y al eléctrico. Lo que necesitamos es un Pokémon de tipo Tierra. Archivo:Yanappu_NB.pngUna estrategia genial, ¿Pero de donde sacamos un Pokémon de tipo Tierra? ewe Archivo:Riolu_NB.pngHm... ¡Suicune! Todos: ewe Archivo:Riolu_NB.pngA ver... Suicune se puede transformar en cualquier Pokémon, como Entei y Raikou, ¿Verdad, Suicune? Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngSí... Mientras tanto, Jose y Brayan también tenian reclutas... Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngA ver que habeis secuestrado. Jose y Brayan abrieron una capsula, de cual salieron unos Pokémons. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngewe ¡¿QUE HAGO AQUI?! Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.png¡¡CALLATE!! ¿Cual es su nombre? Archivo:Mudkip_NB.pngSu nombre es Matagi, señor Raikou. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngSi, soy yo. Más os vale sacadme de aquí, sino... Matagi no pudo acabar la frase. Entei y Raikou la amordazaron con un esparadrapo. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngewe Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngPasemos al siguiente, ¡BRAYAN! Vigila a esta matajari. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngewe Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.png¡Yo soy el siguiente! ¿Que quereis? Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.pngewe ¡¡Otro de Teselia!! ¿A donde habeis ido a capturarles? Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngCalla, Raikou. Mejor. Cuanto más desconocidos sean, más poderosos pueden ser, ¿No lo has pensado? Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.pngSi, supongo... ¡SIGUIENTE! Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.pngewe (Entra con las manos atadas a la espalda) Archivo:Entei_OCPA.png¿Manos atadas? Archivo:Mudkip_NB.pngNo se sabe gran cosa de este Pokémon. Hemos estado espiandole varios días pero no conseguimos nada. Por eso le atamos. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngewe ¡¡Y YO QUE ESTOY LOCA Y NO ME ATAIS LAS MANOS!! ewe Machismo. Archivo:Entei_OCPA.png¬¬ I'm sick of that girl (Estoy harto de esta chica) Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngewe ¡¡SÉ LO QUE SIGNIFICA!! Archivo:Entei_OCPA.png¬¬ ¡¡BRAYAN, LLEVATELA!! Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.png(Mientras se alejaba) ¡¡SÉ DONDE TRABAJAS!! Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.png¬O¬ No sé exactamente que acaba de pasar, ¡PERO QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE! Archivo:Mudkip_NB.pngSe-se-señores, no-no-no hay más... Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngArchivo:Raikou_OCPA.png¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SOLO ESTA MIE***?! Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.pngArchivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.pngewe Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.pngBueno, da igual. Teniendo en cuenta que Draco es Shiny, será el más fuerte. ¡¡LLEVADLOS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CELDAS!! Bueno, no. Llevas a Daisuke solamente, quiero hablar con Draco... Brayan y Jose agarron a Daisuke por las manos, que las tenía esposadas, y se lo llevaron a una oscura celda. Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.pngOs advierto que aunque tenga que ser vuestro exclavo, no me voy a dejar mangonear por vosotros. Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.png(Le pega un puñetazo) ¡CALLATE, MALDITO! Tú haras lo que NOSOTROS queramos, ¿Entiendido? Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.png¬¬ Entendido... Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngBién. Ahora ven... Draco se acercó lentamente a Raikou y a Entei, con la mirada clavada en Raikou. Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.pngMe recuerdas a un Bakugan que capturamos hace años, pero los Bakugans no son gran cosa. ¿Quién sabe? Quizas tengas algún parentesco con él. Si que os pareceis en 2 cosas: Que por cada evolución adquieres una cabeza más y... QUE HAREMOS EXPERIMENTOS CONTIGO. A Draco se le congeló la sangre. Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.png¿Experimentos? ¡Eso esta por ver! Draco estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero Raikou y Entei le agarraron. Archivo:Entei_OCPA.pngTÚ ERES SHINY, POCOS POKÉMONS LO PUEDEN SER, ASI QUE, DEJA DE HACER EL IMBÉCIL, ¿OK? Entei y Raikou lanzaron a Draco a una máquina llena de botones extraños. Raikou apretó el botón fusión y se metió en la máquina junto con Entei. Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.png¿Que estais...? No pudo acabar. La piel de Draco se desgarraba, y iva hacia Raikou y Entei. Archivo:Raikou_OCPA.png¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Archivo:Entei_OCPA.png¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fueron unos 30 segundos, para Draco fueron 50 años. Al acabar, Raikou y Entei ya no eran lo que eran antes... Archivo:Entei_OCPA_brillante.pngArchivo:Raikou_OCPA_brillante.png(Ríe malevolamente) Bueno, Suicune, ahora son PALABRAS MAYORES. En la Base Monkey Team... Archivo:Baoppu_NB.pngOk, ya tenemos el plan preparado, nada puede fallar. ¿Preparado, Suicune? Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngSí. (Comienza a cargar energía) Archivo:Raikou_OCPA_brillante.png¡Toc, toc! (Destruye el tejado de la base con un rayo) Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngWTF?? Archivo:Entei_OCPA_brillante.pngHola, Suicune. Venimos a hacerte una visita, a tí y a todos tus nuevos reclutas. Archivo:Kojofuu_NB.pngPreparados para atacar... ¡¡Aquí llego la loca!! ewe Archivo:Monozu_NB_Shiny.png¬¬ Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.png¿Listos para morir? ewe Archivo:Baoppu_NB.pngewe ¡Suicune, plan A! ¡RÁPIDO! Archivo:Raikou_OCPA_brillante.png¿Es a este Pokémon a quien necesitas? (Levanta una celda en la que Suicune esta dentro) Raikou lanza la celda por la ventana, por la cual salen Raikou y Entei también. Archivo:Entei_OCPA_brillante.png¡SECUAZES, ATACAR! La celda de Suicune se rompió por caer al suelo (mano de obra barata ewe) Entei y Raikou cayeron delante de él. Archivo:Raikou_OCPA_brillante.pngHm, hm, hm. Ya no te reiras tanto, ¿Verdad, hermanito? Firmas y comentarios *me gusto el capituloxP JA 15:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) * * * *